Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/23 August 2017
06:33 That's why I usually tell users what to do about their customs, rather than just doing it myself even though i'm an Admin 06:41 Has anything happened while I was away? 06:41 besides that no 06:42 and besides the fact that everyone is trying to make fun of me 06:42 not here on my IRL 06:47 Just ignore them 06:47 problem is that I cant 06:47 its my brothers 06:47 Well then come back at them with something 06:48 they wont stop 06:49 one allways think that what he do is awesome and what I do is just crap so he wont care if I hurt him he will just come back to fight again until I am puting him on the floor 06:52 wb 06:52 I mean, when I insults you insult him back 06:52 not working 06:52 they just want to make me go full angry 06:55 Count to ten 06:55 I can get easily ticked off as well sometimes, just count to ten 06:55 React, and they have won 06:55 Btw, I am writing another novel :) 06:56 Want to know what it's about? 06:56 the methoods other use are not working for me IDK why 06:56 yes 06:56 It's set in New York in 1965, a Private Detective undertakes a case where a man is being blackmailed... 06:56 By an NYPD Sergeant 06:57 k 07:01 So, how're you? 07:02 angry/sad 07:02 brb gonna take another shower 07:03 ok 07:03 What is this? 07:03 8 pages without categories, dear god 07:09 let me check that 07:09 mostly customs IK 07:17 now I am just geting scared because of my anger 07:18 oh it was new pages 07:18 for LEGO Marvel 2 Characters 07:27 Lazy editors who think they can make pages without categories 07:28 yeah 07:50 sorry if afk, watching videos 07:51 Have many people been on chat recently? 07:51 No 07:51 Wish I had someone to talk to about my problems 07:51 my personallity is weird so 08:08 ah 08:12 I will go to sleep in one more hour 08:12 ok 08:12 what time is it for you? 08:13 23:13 08:13 for you its probably around 21 right? 08:13 It's 21:13 in the uk 08:13 I heared they stopped the Big Ben 08:13 Yea 08:13 ;'( 08:14 :'( 08:14 Well I live in the midlands (hours away from London) so it doesn't affect me 08:15 k 08:15 but its nice that it kept working for more then 200 years 08:15 *100 08:18 yea 08:19 It wasn't made in China like everything else these days 08:20 hi 08:21 gello 08:21 do you remember bobert? 08:22 from the amaizing world of gumbal? 08:22 no 08:22 the first lego minifigure 08:23 the simple yellow smile head,red torso and arms and blue pants 08:24 [Bob 08:24 Bob 08:24 yes 08:24 then yes 08:26 hi 08:26 08:26 Do not think that it should be protagonist of The LEGO City Movie? 08:27 i think it should be a brand new minifigure 08:28 08:28 Admit it, this character was forgotten since the permanent closure of LEGO Universe 08:33 i soon make a theme of this 08:33 ok goodbye 2017 08 23